


"My name is Sean. I'm the android sent by CyberLife."

by Fandom_Trash27



Series: My children [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All Chase wants is for Sam to be safe, Chase is Kara, I wrote this before I put more thought into this AU, Jack is Connor, Jack just wants to do his job and make sure a little girl is ok, Jackieboy Man is Markus, Mark is Hank, Sam is Alice, So this one shot might be its entire own AU or just a one shot, Stacy is Todd, Wilford is Ralph, idk i haven't decided yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash27/pseuds/Fandom_Trash27
Summary: Detroit: Become Human AU





	"My name is Sean. I'm the android sent by CyberLife."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the MarkAUContest on Markiplier Amino. Some of the dialogue is from the game.

“Why do you have green hair?” Was the first thing Mark had asked Jack when he walked into the police department.

Jack looked at him and shrugged. “I just liked the color.” he paused and pondered if he wanted to tell Mark the entire truth. “And it makes me feel less controlled by them.” 

Mark nodded and grinned. “Looks good on you.” 

Jack grinned back and ruffled his hair. “Yeah, it’s way better than your boring black hair.”

“Hey!” Mark raised his hands to swat the android’s hands away. “My hair is gorgeous!”

“Is that what Amy tells you to make you feel better?” Jack laughs.

Mark pouts and slumps down into his chair. “Maybe….” Jack shakes his head while chuckling. He sits down at his desk in front of Mark.

“What’s the info for our new case.”

Mark sits straight back up and reads the file off his computer aloud to Jack. “An AX400 went rogue and attacked his former owner with a gun and kidnapped her child. The women is ok as the android only shot her in the leg.”

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. “Is it known why he attacked his former owner?” 

Mark shook his head. “The former owner, Stacy Williams, said he attacked her randomly at dinner and took off with her daughter, Sam. Other than that no.”

Jack frowned. “There has to be an actual reason. The android wouldn’t have attacked her for nothing.”

Mark shrugged and stood up. “We’ll find out when we arrest the android. C’mon, we know where the two last were.”

*  * * * * *

 

**[Lie]**

**[Truth]**

……………..

 

**_[Truth]_ **

Chase stared uncomfortably at Wilford. “Wilford, we appreciate that you’re trying to feed Sam, but she  _ can’t  _ eat that.”

Wilford’s face twisted into a snarl. “Of course the little girl can eat it! Humans eat dead animals! I know that.”

 

**_[Agree]_ **

Chase steps forward and shoves away his urge to grab Sam and run. “Ok, we’ll eat.” He sits and Wilford laughs happily.

“That’s better. Wilford went through a lot of trouble to find something for the little girl to eat.” He picks up a chair and sits it up for Sam and sits her down. “It wouldn’t be polite for her to refuse, would it?” Wilford turns around to set the dead animal into the fireplace and Sam gives Chase a scared look. 

“It’s going to be great.” Wilford continues to giggle. Chase gives Sam a reassuring look. 

‘It’s going to be ok,’ He mouths while Wilford kept talking to himself.

“Chase please, I don’t want to eat that,” Sam begs in a whisper. 

Wilford immediately turns his head to look back at them. “What did she say?”

**[Lie]**

**[Truth]**

…………………………….

 

**_[Lie]_ **

“She said she’s really excited to eat it. She’s very hungry,” Chase lies. Sam gives him a look of relief

“The little human isn’t going to regret eating it! Wilford found the best, biggest one he could find!” Wilford took the dead, now burnt, animal out of the fireplace waving it around a bit before setting it down on the table in front of Sam and sitting down in his own chair. Sam stared at the animal with a slight pained expression. 

“Go ahead, eat,” Wilford encourages her. Sam couldn’t bring herself to and glanced at Wilford then continued to stare at it.  She gave another pleading look to Chase.

Wilford’s led turned red and he slammed his fists onto the table. “EAT!” Sam flinched and stared at Wilford, looking a bit ready to cry. 

“Eat.”

**[Draw gun]**

**[Ask about corpse]**

**[Bluff]**

………………………………………….

 

**_[Draw gun]_ **

“Get back or I’ll blow your head off!” Chase points his gun at Wilford.

“Anybody home?” A voice with an Irish accent calls out. Everyone turns their heads to the door. Chase quickly grabs Sam and runs out the back door. A minute later an android with green and brown hair walks through the front door.

*  * * * * *

Jack waited for a minute after calling out before turning the doorknob and stepping into the rundown abandoned house. He was surprised to find a damaged looking android standing in front of a table. He walked up to him to investigate him. 

**[Rogues]**

**[Reassure]**

**[Pressure]**

**[AX400]**

……………………………..

 

**_[AX400]_ **

“I’m looking for an AX400. Have you seen him?” Jack asks gently. 

“Wilford just wanted to be nice… Wilford wanted to help….” The android, Wilford, said loudly. 

“Where is he?” Jack asks calmly, setting his hands gently on Wilford’s shoulders. 

“He ran out the back door,” Wilford whispers. 

Jack removed his hands from Wilford’s shoulders. “Thank you.”

“Jack, what’s going on?”

Jack turned his head to see Mark stepping through the door. “He’s in the area, call him in!” Jack shouts before rushing out the back door. He slips back under the fence through the hole and talks to an officer. “Which way did he go?” 

The officer points the direction to Jack. “That way- they’re headed for the train station!” Jack quickly thanks the officer and takes off running. He was determined to catch them. 

As soon as he gets to another officer, the man points down an alley and tells him, “They’re over there!” Jack turns down that alleyway to see the AX400 helping the little girl over the fence before getting over it himself. He runs towards them but is stopped by the fence. He and the AX400 stand there for a moment, both shocked that they looked similar. The officer who pointed down the alleyway came over, gun raised.

Jack held his arm out and yelled, “Don’t shoot him! We need him alive!” The AX400 take this chance to run off, disappearing into the highway. Mark caught up to Jack in front of the fence, out of breath from running. 

“Oh my god, they’re going to get themselves killed,” he pants. Jack posies, ready to scale the fence when Mark throws out his arm to stop him.

“What the heck are you doing? If you climb up and over, you could get yourself killed on that highway!”

**[Ignore Mark]**

**[Do as Mark says]**

……………………………….

 

**_[Do as Mark says]_ **

“You’re right, chasing them on this highway would be dangerous for both them and me.” Jack lowers his hand and Mark pats his shoulder.

“We  _ will  _ get them,” he promises. Jack sighs and turns around to go back to the station.

** * * * *

Later that night Mark thinks back to how he first met Jack and how things changed since then.

  
  


_ “Hello my name is Sean. I’m the android sent by CyberLife.” _

_ Mark glared at the android in front of him. Of all people, why was he picked to be paired up with an android? He didn’t exactly hate them, but he wasn’t very fond of being paired up with a know it all machine.  _

_ Sean tilted his head. “Your body language indicates that you are not fond of me. What can I do to change that?” _

_ Mark shakes his head. “Nothing, it’s fine. I’m just a bit irritated at the Chief.”  _

_ Jack nods his head. “I was sent to help you catch deviants. What desk can I use?” _

_ Mark points to the desk in front of his. “No one’s using that one.” He focuses his attention on his computer.  _

 

Jack had changed a lot after he deviated and helped Jackieboy Man lead the revolution. He didn’t act like a machine just following orders anymore, and Mark thought that was nice. He liked seeing Jack happy and making his own decisions. Like changing the top of his hair green and changing his name. 

  
  


_ “Hey Mark,” Jack spoke from his desk, staring at his friend. _

_ Mark turned his attention from his computer to Sean. “Yeah Sean?” _

_ “What if…. What if I changed my name to Jack?” Sean nervously asked.  _

_ “I don’t really care if you do. It’s your name after all so you get to decide what you want to be called,” Mark replied, a little alarmed at Sean’s- excuse him, Jack’s shoulders relaxing. “Is there any particular reason why?” _

_ “I want to feel like my own person,” Jack explained. “I don’t want to feel like a machine only built to follow CyberLife’s orders anymore.”  _

_ Mark grinned and leaned forward to ruffle Jack’s hair. “Jack is a nice name,” he reassures. Jack smiles and swats Mark’s hands away.  _

_ “Is there anything new about Android Rights?” _

_ Jack grins. “CyberLife is building Androids with fewer protocols now so they can deviate easier. And since deviating is no longer a bad thing, Androids who break the law will be called “Rogues”. Jackie was really excited when he was telling me this.” _

_ Mark chuckles. “I have no doubt about that.” _

  
  


Mark twists his body to lay on his head and stares at his bedroom wall. He’s really glad he met Jack and for the revolution happening. He closes his eyes and falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this I thought about having Chase bluff but then I thought "It's Chase, he'd pull his gun out if he felt Sam was in danger."
> 
> Also good news! This will be a future series, and even better news, the characters will be more accurate. 
> 
> So far:  
> Connor: Jack
> 
> Hank: Chase
> 
> RK900: JJ
> 
> Gavin: Probably Dark
> 
> Markus: JackieboyMan
> 
> Kara: Undecided
> 
> Alice: Sam
> 
> Simon: Marvin
> 
> North: Googleplier
> 
> Josh: Robbie
> 
> Carl: Probably Silver Shepherd
> 
> Todd: Stacey
> 
> Connor-60 (The Connor that took Hank): Anti
> 
> Ralph: Either Wilford or Yandereplier
> 
> Luther: Either Dr.Schneeplestein or Dr.Iplier


End file.
